Sentai Motifs
The Dream Sentai teams feature various motifs as well as designs of individual Rangers year by year, resulting in an ever-increasing and diverse range of heroes seen today. Bangō-tsuki Sentai Kazuger *Bangō-tsuki Sentai Kazuger - Numbers/universal forces **Aka 1gou - whip/red/1 **Ao 2gou - bow/blue/2 **Ki 3gou - claws/yellow/3 **Momo 4gou - mirror heart/pink/4 **Mido 5gou - boomerang/green/5 **Shiro 6gou - axe/white/6 **Kuro 7gou - spear/black/7 **Super 8gou - staff/silver/8 **Gōrudo 9gou - katana/gold/9 Sharyō Sentai Sokudoman *Sharyō Sentai Sokudoman - Vehicles/engine (vehicle-animal hybrids)/racing/drive **Flacon Race Car - driver/race car/condor/swordsman **Lion BusLion Bus - driver/bus/lion **Bear RV - driver/RV/bear/woman **Orca Motorcycle - driver/motorcycle/orca **Shepherd Police Car - driver/police car/German Shepherd/gunner **Chicken Helicopter - pilot/helicopter/chicken/rooster/boxing **Tiger Jet - pilot/jet/tiger/martial arts **Mammoth Ranger - train driver/steam locomotive/Mammoth **T-Rex Ranger - train driver/Freight liner/T-Rex **Triceratops Ranger - train driver/Freight liner/Triceratops **Wandering Flacon - driver/race car/condor/swordsman/ancient japan **Wandering Lion - driver/bus/lion/ancient japan **Wandering Bear - driver/RV/bear/woman/ancient japan **Whale Jumbo Jet - pilot/jumbo jet/whale **Alligator Semi-Trailer - driver/Semi-Trailer/Alligator Den'isa undō Sentai Elementals *Den'isa undō Sentai Elementals - Elements/Warriors **Fire Ranger - fire/lion **Ice Ranger - ice/tiger **Titanium Ranger - ice/tiger/robot **Earth Ranger - earth/gorilla **Lightning Ranger - lightning/octopus **Water Ranger - water/phoenix **Time Ranger - time/turtle/watch **Imagination Ranger - Imagination/Griffon **Green Energy - energy/light/dragon **Wind Master - wind/Pegasus Ryōri Sentai Shefuman *Ryōri Sentai Shefuman - Japanese Cooks/sushi vendor/Restaurant attendants **Red Chef - Chef **Blue Chef - sushi vendor **Yellow Waiter - Waiter/fancy gentleman **Black Waitress - Waitress/fancy gentlewoman **Pink Cook - Cook **Green Cook - Cook **Silver Waiter - Waiter/fancy gentleman/rollerblades **Gold Waitress - Waitress/fancy gentlewoman/rollerblades **White Manger - Manger/Restaurant Owner **Jade Warrior - Jade/Ancient Warrior Senjutsu yunitto Chōsanger *Senjutsu yunitto Chōsanger - police officers/numbers/vehicles **Chōsa Red - 1/patrol car ***Chōsa Red SWAT - 1/SWAT officer/power-up **Chōsa Black - 2/gyrocopter ***Chōsa Black SWAT - 2/SWAT officer/power-up **Chōsa Blue - 3/truck ***Chōsa Blue SWAT - 3/SWAT officer/power-up **Chōsa Yellow - 4/armored police car ***Chōsa Yellow SWAT - 4/SWAT officer/power-up **Chōsa Orange - 5/buggy-like police car ***Chōsa Orange SWAT - 5/SWAT officer/power-up **Chōsa Green - VI (Roman numeral for 6)/police bike ***Chōsa Green SWAT - 6/SWAT officer/power-up **Chōsa Violet - 7/patrol car ***Chōsa Violet SWAT - 7/SWAT officer/power-up **Chōsa Silver - 8/helicopter ***Chōsa Silver SWAT - 8/SWAT officer/power-up **Chōsa Gold - 9/police van ***Chōsa Gold SWAT - 9/SWAT officer/power-up **Chōsa White - X (Roman numeral for 10) ***Chōsa White SWAT - X/SWAT officer/power-up **Chōsa Pink - 11/bullet train ***Chōsa Pink SWAT - 11/SWAT officer/power-up *Ace Units - Advance Units/Dekarangers/Senjutsu yunitto Chōsanger **Red Ace Unit - 1/Advance Unit/Chōsa Red **White Ace Unit - 2/Advance Unit/Chōsa Black **Blue Ace Unit - 3/Advance Unit/Chōsa Blue **Yellow Ace Unit - 4/Advance Unit/Chōsa Yellow **Orange Ace Unit - 5/Advance Unit/Chōsa Orange **Green Ace Unit - 6/Advance Unit/Chōsa Green *Star Elites - Elite Police Team/SWAT team/Senjutsu yunitto Chōsanger **Red Star Elite - 1/Elite Unit/SWAT officer/Chōsa Red **White Star Elite - 2/Elite Unit/SWAT officer/Chōsa Black **Blue Star Elite - 3/Elite Unit/SWAT officer/Chōsa Blue **Yellow Star Elite - 4/Elite Unit/SWAT officer/Chōsa Yellow **Orange Star Elite - 5/Elite Unit/SWAT officer/Chōsa Orange **Black Star Elite - 6/Elite Unit/SWAT officer/Chōsa Green Wairudosupirittsu Sentai Jukenger *Wairudosupirittsu Sentai Jukenger - Chinese martial arts/Qi/animals **JukenRed - Heihuquan/tiger **JukenBlue - Piguaquan/jaguar **JukenYellow - Wing Chun/cheetah **JukenGreen - Muay Thai/wolf **JukenBlack - Karate/rhinoceros **JukenPink - Heihuquan/cat **JukenViolet - Wing Chun/lion **JukenWhite - Piguaquan/bat **Red Plumber - plumber/martial arts **Green Plumber - plumber/martial arts Hana Sentai Niwashi *Hana Sentai Niwashi - nature **Red Poppy - Poppy/flowers/nature **Blue Violet - Violet/flowers/nature **White Daisy - Daisy/flowers/nature **Yellow Tulip - Tulip/flowers/nature **Crimson Pansy - Pansy/flowers/nature **Pink Lily - Lily/flowers/nature **Green Grass - Grass/nature **Quantum Rose - Rose/flowers/nature **Cherry Blossom - Cherry Blossom/flowers/tree/nature **Marry Gold - Marry Gold/flowers/nature **Silver Dragonfly - Dragonfly/incest/Kamen Rider **Bronze Stone - Stone/bronze/metal Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Hero Sentai Rescue Paw *Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Hero Sentai Rescue Paw - rescue services **Rescue Red - firefighter/fire truck ***Medic Rescue Red - Paramedic/Ambulance **Rescue Orange - scuba diver/hovercraft **Rescue Yellow - construction worker/bulldozer/construction crane **Rescue Green - Recycler/Recycling truck **Rescue Blue - policemen/police car ***Spy Rescue Blue - Secret Agent/Spy **Rescue Pink - aerial rescue/helicopter **Rescue Silver - leader/sixteen wheeler **Rescue Cyan - mountain climber/snow cat **Rescue Forest - jungle explorer/jungle jeep **Rescue Red - firefighter/fire truck/woman **Rescue Ace - pilot/plane **Shining Armor - black knight/magic **Moonlight Warrior - Warrior/Moonlight/magic **Rescue White - robot/officer/law enforcer/metal hero **Rescue Dull Silver - fisherman/sixteen wheeler/dull colors **Rescue Omega - firefighter/fire truck/backup *Shadow Rescuers - rescue services/anti-heroes **Rescue Black - firefighter/fire truck/darkness **Shadow Rescue Orange - scuba diver/hovercraft/darkness **Shadow Rescue Yellow - construction worker/bulldozer/construction crane/darkness **Shadow Rescue Green - Recycler/Recycling truck/darkness **Shadow Rescue Blue - policemen/police car/darkness **Shadow Rescue Pink - aerial rescue/helicopter/darkness **Shadow Rescue Silver - leader/sixteen wheeler/darkness **Shadow Rescue Cyan - mountain climber/snow cat/darkness **Shadow Rescue Forest - jungle explorer/jungle jeep/darkness *Neon Rescuers - rescue services/Neon Lights **Neon Rescue Red - firefighter/fire truck/Neon Lights **Neon Rescue Orange - scuba diver/hovercraft/Neon Lights **Neon Rescue Yellow - construction worker/bulldozer/construction crane/Neon Lights **Neon Rescue Green - Recycler/Recycling truck/Neon Lights **Neon Rescue Blue - policemen/police car/Neon Lights **Neon Rescue Pink - aerial rescue/helicopter/Neon Lights **Neon Rescue Silver - leader/sixteen wheeler/Neon Lights **Neon Rescue Cyan - mountain climber/snow cat/Neon Lights **Neon Rescue Forest - jungle explorer/jungle jeep/Neon Lights *Air Force Rescuers - Air Force/military/Jetman **Air Force Rescue Red - Water Jetpack/Fighter Pilot **Air Force Rescue Orange - Jetpack/Fighter Pilot **Air Force Rescue Yellow - Hoverboard/Fighter Pilot **Air Force Rescue Green - Jetpack/Fighter Pilot **Air Force Rescue Blue - Hang Glider/Fighter Pilot **Air Force Rescue Pink - Super Sonic Jets/Fighter Pilot **Air Force Rescue Silver - Wingsuit/Fighter Pilot *Mission Rescuers - special ops spy/Enetron/sunglasses **Mission Red - Red Buster/Rescue Rover **Mission Orange - Hydro Ski **Mission Yellow - Yellow Buster/Mini-miner **Mission Green - Repair Kart **Mission Blue - Blue Buster/Three-wheeler **Mission Pink - Sky cycle **Mission Silver - Stag Buster/Cruiser **Mission White - Beet J Stag *Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Hero Sentai Rescue Paw - rescue services/animals **Red Rescue Paw - firefighter/fire truck/Dalmatian ***Medic Red Rescue Paw - Paramedic/Ambulance/Dalmatian **Orange Rescue Paw - scuba diver/hovercraft/Chocolate Labrador Retriever **Yellow Rescue Paw - construction worker/bulldozer/construction crane/English Bulldog **Green Rescue Paw - Recycler/Recycling truck/Mixed Breed **Blue Rescue Paw - policemen/police car/German Shepherd ***Spy Blue Rescue Paw - Secret Agent/Spy/German Shepherd **Pink Rescue Paw - aerial rescue/helicopter/cockapoo (Cocker spaniel/Poodle mix) **Robo Rescue Paw - robot/sixteen wheeler/Robot Dog **Cyan Rescue Paw - mountain climber/snow cat/Husky **Forest Rescue Paw - jungle explorer/jungle jeep/Chihuahua (also referenced to as a Potcake) **Red Rescue Paw - firefighter/fire truck/Dalmatian/woman **Royal Rescue Paw - princess/Canine (West Highland White Terrier) **Crimson Rescue Paw - Ninja/lightning/Dalmatian **Navy Rescue Paw - Ninja/thunder/German Shepherd **Bronze Rescue Paw - fighter/Karate/martial arts/Appenzeller Sennenhund **Grey Rescue Paw - fisherman/Beagle **Omega Paw - backup/Alaskan Klee Kai **Silva Rescue Paw - sheep herder/Belgian Sheepdog **Mountain Rescue Paw - mountain climber/mountain rescuer/Saint Bernard **Future Forest Rescue Paw - jungle explorer/jungle jeep/time traveler/Kamen Rider Zi-O/Timerangers/Chihuahua (also referenced to as a Potcake) *Shadow Rescue Paw - rescue services/anti-heroes/animals **Black Rescue Paw - firefighter/fire truck/Dalmatian/darkness **Orange Paw - scuba diver/hovercraft/Chocolate Labrador Retriever/darkness **Yellow Paw - construction worker/bulldozer/construction crane/English Bulldog/darkness **Green Paw - Recycler/Recycling truck/Mixed Breed/darkness **Blue Paw - policemen/police car/German Shepherd/darkness **Pink Paw - aerial rescue/helicopter/cockapoo (Cocker spaniel/Poodle mix)/darkness **Robo Paw - robot/sixteen wheeler/Robot Dog/darkness **Cyan Paw - mountain climber/snow cat/Husky/darkness **Forest Paw - jungle explorer/jungle jeep/Chihuahua (also referenced to as a Potcake)/darkness *Neon Rescue Paw - rescue services/Neon Lights/animals **Neon Red Paw - firefighter/fire truck/Alopekis/Neon Lights **Neon Orange Paw - scuba diver/hovercraft/Black Mouth Cur/Neon Lights **Neon Yellow Paw - construction worker/bulldozer/construction crane/Bulldog/Neon Lights **Neon Green Paw - Recycler/Recycling truck/Chinook/Neon Lights **Neon Blue Paw - policemen/police car/Australian Shepherd/Neon Lights **Neon Pink Paw - aerial rescue/helicopter/Icelandic Sheepdog/Neon Lights **Neon Robo Paw - robot/sixteen wheeler/Robot Dog/Neon Lights **Neon Cyan Paw - mountain climber/snow cat/Golden Retriever/Neon Lights **Neon Forest Paw - jungle explorer/jungle jeep/Great Dane/Neon Lights *Air Force Rescue Paw - Air Force/military/Jetman **Air Force Rescue Red Paw - Water Jetpack/Fighter Pilot/Dalmatian **Air Force Rescue Orange Paw - Jetpack/Fighter Pilot/Chocolate Labrador Retriever **Air Force Rescue Yellow Paw - Hoverboard/Fighter Pilot/English Bulldog **Air Force Rescue Green Paw - Jetpack/Fighter Pilot/Mixed Breed **Air Force Rescue Blue Paw - Hang Glider/Fighter Pilot/German Shepherd **Air Force Rescue Pink Paw - Super Sonic Jets/Fighter Pilot/cockapoo (Cocker spaniel/Poodle mix) **Air Force Rescue Robo Paw - Wingsuit/Fighter Pilot/Robot Dog *Mission Rescue Paw - special ops spy/animals/Enetron/sunglasses **Mission Paw Red - Red Buster/Rescue Rover/Dalmatian **Mission Paw Orange - Hydro Ski/Chocolate Labrador Retriever **Mission Paw Yellow - Yellow Buster/Mini-miner/English Bulldog **Mission Paw Green - Repair Kart/Mixed Breed **Mission Paw Blue - Blue Buster/Three-wheeler/German Shepherd **Mission Paw Pink - Sky cycle/cockapoo (Cocker spaniel/Poodle mix) **Mission Paw Silver - Stag Buster/Cruiser/Robot Dog **Mission Paw Darkgreen - Mission Jeep/Chihuahua (also referenced to as a Potcake) **Mission Paw White - MRP-08/Canine (West Highland White Terrier) *Ultimate Rescuers and Rescue Paw - rescue services/full teams/Ultimate Rescue Fore/Kamen Rider Final Form **Ultimate Rescue Police Squad - police officers/vehicles/full team/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Police Rescue Blue - policemen/patrol car/Ultimate Rescue Fore/Kamen Rider Final Form/Leader ***Ultimate Police Rescue Red - policemen/gyrocopter/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Police Rescue Orange - policemen/police bike/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Police Rescue Yellow - policemen/armored police car/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Police Rescue Green - policemen/truck/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Police Rescue Pink - policemen/buggy-like police car/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Police Rescue Silver - policemen/police van/Ultimate Rescue Fore **Ultimate Rescue Paratroopers - aerial rescue/aerial vehicles/full team/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Paratrooper Rescue Pink - aerial rescue/helicopter/Ultimate Rescue Fore/Kamen Rider Final Form/Leader ***Ultimate Paratrooper Rescue Red - aerial rescue/gyrocopter/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Paratrooper Rescue Orange - aerial rescue/Fighter Jet/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Paratrooper Rescue Yellow - aerial rescue/Air Plane/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Paratrooper Rescue Green - aerial rescue/air racer/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Paratrooper Rescue Blue - aerial rescue/coaxial rotor helicopter/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Paratrooper Rescue Silver - aerial rescue/stealth bomber jet/Ultimate Rescue Fore **Ultimate Rescue Firefighters - firefighter/Fire service vehicles/full team/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Firefighter Rescue Red - firefighter/fire truck/Ultimate Rescue Fore/Kamen Rider Final Form/Leader ***Ultimate Firefighter Rescue Orange - firefighter/Fireboat/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Firefighter Rescue Yellow - firefighter/Wildland fire engine/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Firefighter Rescue Green - firefighter/Firefighting apparatus/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Firefighter Rescue Blue - firefighter/Fire bike/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Firefighter Rescue Pink - firefighter/Airport crash tender/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Firefighter Rescue Silver - firefighter/quintuple combination pumper/Ultimate Rescue Fore **Ultimate Rescue Divers - scuba diver/hovercraft/full team/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Diver Rescue Orange - scuba diver/hovercraft/Ultimate Rescue Fore/Kamen Rider Final Form/Leader ***Ultimate Diver Rescue Red - scuba diver/submarine/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Diver Rescue Yellow - scuba diver/Fleet submarine/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Diver Rescue Green - scuba diver/Quester I/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Diver Rescue Blue - scuba diver//Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Diver Rescue Pink - scuba diver/Flying submarine/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Diver Rescue Silver - scuba diver/Semi-submarine/Ultimate Rescue Fore **Ultimate Rescue Repair Crew - Recycler/Waste collection vehicles/full team/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Fix-It Rescue Green - Recycler/Recycling truck/Ultimate Rescue Fore/Kamen Rider Final Form/Leader ***Ultimate Fix-It Rescue Red - Recycler/tow truck/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Fix-It Rescue Orange - Recycler/street sweeper/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Fix-It Rescue Yellow - Recycler/Garbage truck/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Fix-It Rescue Blue - Recycler/Gully emptier/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Fix-It Rescue Pink - Recycler/Mercedes-Benz Econic/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Fix-It Rescue Silver - Recycler/Vacuum truck/Ultimate Rescue Fore **Ultimate Rescue Construction Team - construction worker/bulldozer/construction crane/full team/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Construction Rescue Yellow - construction worker/bulldozer/Ultimate Rescue Fore/Kamen Rider Final Form/Leader ***Ultimate Construction Rescue Red - construction worker/construction crane/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Construction Rescue Orange - construction worker/Steam Roller/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Construction Rescue Green - construction worker/dump truck/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Construction Rescue Blue - construction worker/back hoe/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Construction Rescue Pink - construction worker/Forklift/Ultimate Rescue Fore ***Ultimate Construction Rescue Silver - construction worker/Concrete mixer/Ultimate Rescue Fore Legend of the Old Powers *Legend of the Old Powers - PJs/animals **PJ Rescue Blue - Rescue Blue/Cat **PJ Rescue Greg - Rescue Pink/Owl **PJ Rescue Pink - Rescue Green/Gecko/Lizard/Chameleon CPU Sentai Digitalers *CPU Sentai Digitalers - electronic devices/cyberspace **Digital Pink - cellphone/antenna **Digital Blue - digital camera/antenna **Digital Yellow - computer/antenna **Digital Green - digital TV/antenna **Digital Black - satellite/antenna **Digital Gold - remote control/antenna **Digital Type L - microchip/antenna **Virus Hunter - space hunter/antenna **Digital Teal - tablet/antenna Future Heroes *Future Rescue Red - red police officer/golden locomotive/firefighter/fire truck *Future Digital Pink - pink police officer/cellphone/antenna *Future Digital Yellow - computer/antenna/reinforced armor *Future Digital Blue - digital camera/antenna/reinforced armor *Future Medic Rescue Red - Paramedic/Ambulance Haipā Gōon Sentai Iroman *Haipā Gōon Sentai Iroman - space/hyper power/Sonic Colors **White Boost - Boost Wisp/white **Yellow Drill - Drill Wisp/yellow/drill **Cyan Laser - Laser Wisp/cyan/laser **Blue Cube - Cube Wisp/blue/cube/road block **Green Hover - Hover Wisp/green/hover craft **Pink Spikes - Spike Wisp/pink/Spikes/Man **Purple Frenzy - Frenzy Wisp/purple/evil **Violet Void - Void Wisp/violet/void **Orange Rocket - Rocket Wisp/orange/rocket/Kamen Rider Fourze **Red Burst - Burst Wisp/red/fire **Indigo Asteroid - Asteroid Wisp/indigo/asteroid/Kamen Rider Meteor **Crimson Eagle - Eagle Wisp/crimson/eagle/homing attack **Magenta Rhythm - Rhythm Wisp/magenta/music/Kamen Rider Decade **Ivory Lightning - Lightning Wisp/ivory/electricity **Gray Quake - Quake Wisp/gray/rock **Black Bomb - Bomb Wisp/black/dynamite/Dynaman **Wisp Guardian - Guardian/gold/green **Jade Ghost - Ghost Whip/jade/Kamen Rider Ghost **Silver Tempo - Tempo/silver Kurosu Sentai Yūgōger *Kurosu Sentai Yūgōger - Kamen Rider Double (W)/Letter W/Grasshopper/Detective **Hurricane Yūgōger - Cyclone/Letter W/Warrior/Detective **Storm Yūgōger - Storm/Letter W/Warrior/Detective **Sea Yūgōger - Ocean/Letter W/Warrior/Detective **Wood Yūgōger - Nature/Letter W/Warrior/Detective **Sand Yūgōger - Dessert/Letter W/Warrior/Detective **Heart Yūgōger - Love/Letter W/Warrior/Detective **Poison Yūgōger - Poison/Letter W/Warrior/Detective **Nova Yūgōger - Prism/Crystal/Letter W/Warrior/Detective **Dark Yūgōger - Darkness/Letter W/Warrior/Detective **Gold Yūgōger - Gold/Letter W/Warrior/Detective **Silver Yūgōger - Silver/Letter W/Warrior/Detective **Fire Yūgōger - Heat/Letter W/Warrior/Detective Supīdorēshingu Doraiburanger *Supīdorēshingu Doraiburanger - vehicles/racing **Drive Red - sports car **Drive White - pickup truck **Drive Blue - minivan **Drive Green - sports utility vehicle **Drive Pink - compact car **Drive Navy - grand tourer **Speed Racer - sports utility vehicle **3-C Defender - police car/officer/mobile garage/racing driver Jō-Himitsu Sentai Hoshiger *Jō-Himitsu Sentai Hoshiger - espionage/stars/rainbow/Cassiopeia/Himitsu Sentai Gorenger **Hoshi Aka - Akarenger/whip/red/1 **Hoshi Ao - Aorenger/bow/blue/2 **Hoshi Ki - Kirenger/staff/yellow/3 **Hoshi Momo - Momorenger/mirror heart/pink/4 **Hoshi Mido - Midorenger/boomerang/green/5 Bakuhatsu Sentai Kayakuman *Bakuhatsu Sentai Kayakuman - scientists/explosions/baseball players/Kagaku Sentai Dynaman **KayakuRed - engineer/swordsman/DynaRed **KayakuBlack - astronomer/ninja/DynaBlack ***KayakuBlack Battle Tector - Powered Protector/DynaBlack Battle Tector **KayakuBlue - ocean engineer/DynaBlue **KayakuOrange - botanist/strength/DynaYellow **KayakuPink - animal scientist/woman/DynaPink Senshi Sentai Tatakaiman *Senshi Sentai Tatakaiman - samurai/Kanji/animals **TatakaiRed - "hi" (火 fire)/lion ***TatakaiRed True Warrior - "hi" (火 fire)/lion/power-up **TatakaiBlue - "mizu" (水 water)/dragon ***TatakaiBlue True Warrior - "mizu" (水 water)/dragon/power-up **TatakaiYellow - "tsuchi" (土 earth)/monkey ***TatakaiYellow True Warrior - "tsuchi" (土 earth)/monkey/power-up **TatakaiOrange - "moku" (木 wood)/bear ***TatakaiOrange True Warrior - "moku" (木 wood)/bear/power-up **TatakaiWhite - "ten" (天 heaven)/turtle ***TatakaiWhite True Warrior - "ten" (天 heaven)/turtle/power-up **TatakaiBlack - "hikari" (光 light)/lobster ***TatakaiBlack True Warrior - "hikari" (光 light)/lobster/power-up Hoshi Sentai Akaruiman *Hoshi Sentai Akaruiman - martial arts/stars/Ki/light **AkaruiRed - Karate/swordsman **AkaruiBlue - Kobudo/strength **AkaruiGreen - Chinese boxing **AkaruiBlack - Taekwondo **AkauriWhite - T'ai chi ch'uan **AkaruiPink - Ninjutsu **AkaruiSilver - Heihuquan **AkaruiGold - Heihuquan **AkaruiYellow - Wing Chun Kurieitibu Sentai Āto-V *Kurieitibu Sentai Āto-V - colors/paint/elements/courage **Āto Red - red/fire **Āto Orange - orange/lightning **Āto Yellow - yellow/light **Āto Green - green/nature **Āto Blue - blue/water Hariken Sentai Kazeranger *Hariken Sentai Kazeranger - ninjas/weather/animals and vehicles **KazeRed - shinobi/Sun/Phoenix **KazeBlack - European dragon/clouds/magician/Azure Dragon **KazePink - dog/winter/Byakko **KazeGrey - dump truck/lull/Genbu **KazeSilver - hawk/air/dawn **KazeGold - train/mist/Panda **KazeBlue - dolphin/water **KazeGreen - moon/fox/baseball batter Heiwa no senshi Novuranger *Heiwa no senshi Novuranger - animals **Novu Falcon - falcon/swordsman **Novu Lion - lion **Novu Dolphin - dolphin **Novu Bison - bison **Novu Sai - rhinoceros **Novu Wolf - wolf/boxing **Novu Tiger - tiger/Muay Thai Sekai bōei Sentai Yūkanger *Sekai bōei Sentai Yūkanger - pirates/Dream Sentai/Kamen Rider Zi-O **YūkanRed - Sentai Red ***Tribute Form - 20 Sentai Red (Aka 1gou, Flacon Race Car, Fire Ranger, Red Chef, Chōsa Red, Juken Red, Red Poppy, Rescue Red, Red paw, Red Burst, Hurricane Yūgōger, Sokudo Red, Hoshi Aka, KayakuRed, TatakaiRed, AkaruiRed, Āto Red, KazeRed, Novu Falcon, YūkanRed) **YūkanOrange - Sentai Orange **YūkanYellow - Sentai Yellow ***Tribute Form - 20 Sentai Yellow (Ki 3gou, Bear RV, Lightning Ranger, Yellow Waiter, Chōsa Yellow, Juken Yellow, Yellow Tulip, *Rescue Yellow, ^Yellow Paw, Digital Yellow, Yellow Drill, Sand Yūgōger, Drive White, KayakuOrange, Hoshi Ki, TatakaiYellow, Āto Yellow, KazeGrey, Novu Lion, YūkanYellow) **YūkanGreen - Sentai Green ***Tribute Form - 20 Sentai Green (Mido 4gou, Orca Motorcycle, Green Cook,Chōsa Black,Juken Green, Green Grass, *Rescue Green, ^Green Paw, Digital Green, Green Hover, Wood Yūgōger, Drive Green, Hoshi Mido, AkaruiGreen, Āto Green, Novu Sai, YūkanGreen) **YūkanBlue - Sentai Blue ***Tribute Form - 20 Sentai Blue (Ao 2gou, Lion Bus, Water Ranger, Blue Chef, Chōsa Blue, Juken Blue, Blue Violet, *Rescue Blue, ^Blue Paw, Digital Blue, Cyan Laser, Sea Yūgōger, Drive Blue, Hoshi Ao, KayakuBlue, TatakaiBlue, AkaruiBlue, Āto Blue, KazeBlue, Novu Dolphin, YūkanBlue) **YūkanPink - chimera/Sentai Pink ***Tribute Form - 20 Sentai Pink (Momo 4gou, Shepherd Police Car, Ice Ranger, Pink Cook, Chōsa White, JukenBlack, Pink Lily, *Rescue Pink, ^Pink Paw, Digital Pink, Pink Spikes, Heart Yūgōger, Drive Pink, Hoshi Momo, KayakuPink, TatakaiWhite, AkaruiPink, Āto Orange, KazePink, Novu Bison, YūkanPink) **YūkanSilver - Sentai Silver/Sentai 6th Ranger/anchor ***Tribute Form - 20 Sentai Sixth (Super 8gou, *Chicken Helicopter, ^Tiger Jet, Imagination Ranger, White Manger, Chōsa Green, JukenPink, *Rescue Silver, ^Robo Paw, *Digital Gold, ^Digital Type L, *Nova Yūgōger, ^Dark Yūgōger, TatakaiBlack, AkaruiSilver and Gold, KazeGold, Novu Wolf, YūkanSilver) **YūkanViolet - Sentai Violet **YūkanBlack - good cop/Sentai Black **YūkanWhite - bad cop/Sentai White *Ryuu Sentai Naitoranger - Knights **Red Dragon Knight - Dragon/Knight **Blue Pegasus Knight - Pegasus/Knight **Pink Phoenix Knight - Phoenix/Knight **Silver Mermaid Knight - Mermaid/Knight **Gold Titan Knight - Titan/Knight **Green Hopper Knight - Grasshopper/Knight/Kamen Rider 1 *Chemistry Sentai Alchemyranger - Alchemy **Red Fire Alchemy - Fire Alchemy **Blue Water Alchemy - Water Alchemy **Yellow Earth Alchemy - Earth Alchemy **Black Air Alchemy - Air Alchemy **White Light Alchemy - Light Alchemy *Machine Sentai Cyberanger - Cyberspace/robots/Hard drive/Technology **Mecha CyberRed - Mecha/Cyborg/Hard drive/Technology/Computer **Mecha CyberSilver - Mecha/Cyborg/Hard drive/Technology/Remote **Mecha CyberBlue - Mecha/Cyborg/Hard drive/Technology/Antenna **Mecha CyberGreen - Mecha/Cyborg/Hard drive/Technology/Tablet **Mecha CyberPink - Mecha/Cyborg/Hard drive/Technology/Cellphone **Mecha CyberBlack - Mecha/Cyborg/Hard drive/Technology/Television *Mystic Sentai Magicanger - Magic/Space/Kamen Rider Ginga **Magical Mercury Mystic - Mercury **Magical Venus Mystic - Venus **Magical Earth Mystic - Earth **Magical Mars Mystic - Mars **Magical Jupiter Mystic - Jupiter **Magical Saturn Mystic - Saturn **Magical Uranus Mystic - Uranus **Magical Neptune Mystic - Neptune **Magical Pluto Mystic - Pluto :^ Share the same spot with another Ranger. :* Spot shared with. 21 Sentai Adventures *Dream Sentai Guardian - Ancient Guardian/Dream Sentai/Hero *Future Maria Robotnik - Maria Robotnik/Man/Guardian/Future/Dream Sentai/Hero Advent Adventures *Rescuers - rescue services/Sonic The Hedgehog Series **Rescue Red - firefighter/fire truck/Sonic The Hedgehog ***Rescue RedArmor - Rolex Watch/Katakana/Mainline Rescue Red (Formerly, Now used by Carlos) ****Rescue RedArmor Sonic Form - Rolex Watch/Mainline Rescue Red/Sonic The Hedgehog ****Rescue RedArmor Shadow Form - Rolex Watch/Mainline Rescue Red/Shadow The Hedgehog ****Rescue RedArmor Silver Form - Rolex Watch/Mainline Rescue Red/Silver The Hedgehog ***Rescue Red II - Rolex Watch/Knight/Prince/Katakana (Formerly, Now used by Dark) ***Saga Legend - Rescue Red/Sonic The Hedgehog/Shadow The Hedgehog/Silver The Hedgehog/Maria Robotnik/Xen (Emergencies Only, Requires: Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Maria Robotnik, Xen to use) ***Demon Lord Form - Rescue Red/Mission Blue/Lord Destruction/King/Royalty/Ranger Card (On rare occasions) ***Time Strike - Grandfather Clock/Knight/Katakana/Clock/Numbers (Was Received by Black Pawz after being stolen, Now Used by Pawz) ****Past Setting - Sundial/Police Officer/Katakana/Clock/Numbers ****Present Setting - Battery Clock/Cyborg/Katakana/Clock/Numbers ****Future Setting - Digital Clock/Knight/Katakana/Clock/Numbers **Rescue Orange - scuba diver/hovercraft ***Super Rescue Orange - scuba diver/hovercraft/enhanced power ***Rescue RedArmor - Rolex Watch/Katakana/Mainline Rescue Red ****Rescue RedArmor Sonic Form - Rolex Watch/Mainline Rescue Red/Sonic The Hedgehog ****Rescue RedArmor Shadow Form - Rolex Watch/Mainline Rescue Red/Shadow The Hedgehog ****Rescue RedArmor Silver Form - Rolex Watch/Mainline Rescue Red/Silver The Hedgehog **Rescue Yellow - construction worker/bulldozer/construction crane ***Super Rescue Yellow - construction worker/bulldozer/construction crane/enhanced power ***Duke Rescue Yellow - European Knight/Lemon/Rapier ***Rescue Yellow Shin - European Knight/Archer/Energy/Future/Lemon/Bow **Rescue Green - Recycler/Recycling truck/Miles "Tails" Prower ***Super Rescue Green - Recycler/Recycling truck/enhanced power **Rescue Blue - policemen/police car ***Super Rescue Blue - policemen/police car/enhanced power **Rescue Pink - aerial rescue/helicopter ***Super Rescue Pink - aerial rescue/helicopter/enhanced power **Rescue Silver - sixteen wheeler ***Super Rescue Silver - sixteen wheeler/enhanced power ***Rescue Silver Revive - Hourglass/sixteen wheeler/enhanced power ****Rescue Silver Revive - Hourglass/Power/Rigidity/sixteen wheeler/enhanced power ****Rescue Silver Revive - Hourglass/Speed/Whirlwind/sixteen wheeler/enhanced power **Rescue Cyan - mountain climber/snow cat ***Super Rescue Cyan - mountain climber/snow cat/enhanced power **Rescue Forest - jungle explorer/jungle jeep ***Super Rescue Forest - jungle explorer/jungle jeep/enhanced power **Rescue Red - firefighter/fire truck/woman ***Super Female Rescue Red - firefighter/fire truck/woman/enhanced power **Rescue Ace - pilot/plane ***Super Rescue Ace - pilot/plane/enhanced power ***Jet Rescue Ace - pilot/plane/enhanced power/jumbo jet **Shining Armor - black knight/magic ***Super Shining Armor - black knight/magic/enhanced power ***Shining Armor Defender Flame - black knight/magic/enhanced power/fire **Moonlight Warrior - Warrior/Moonlight/magic ***Super Moonlight Warrior - Warrior/Moonlight/magic/enhanced power ***Moonlight Warrior Dragon Armor - Warrior/Moonlight/magic/enhanced power/Dragon/knight **Rescue White - robot/officer/law enforcer/metal hero/E-123 Omega ***Super Rescue White - robot/officer/law enforcer/metal hero/E-123 Omega/enhanced power **Rescue Dull Silver - fisherman/sixteen wheeler/dull colors ***Super Rescue Dull Silver - fisherman/sixteen wheeler/dull colors/enhanced power ***Rescue Dull Silver Custom Buster - fisherman/sixteen wheeler/dull colors/power-up/Sea Patrol-Oh *Shadow Rescuers **Rescue Black - firefighter/fire truck/darkness/Shadow The Hedgehog ***Charged Rescue Black - Shadow The Hedgehog/Gold Armor/Inhibitor Rings ***Super Charged - Shadow The Hedgehog/Gold Armor/Full Power ***Rescue Black Battle Tector - firefighter/fire truck/darkness/Shadow The Hedgehog/Powered Protector ***Rescue Black II - Rolex Watch/Knight/Prince/Katakana/darkness **Shadow Rescue Orange - scuba diver/hovercraft/darkness ***Super Shadow Rescue Orange - scuba diver/hovercraft/darkness/enhanced power ***Shadow Rescue Orange Armor Of Darkness - scuba diver/hovercraft/darkness/Powered Protector **Shadow Rescue Yellow - construction worker/bulldozer/construction crane/darkness ***Super Shadow Rescue Yellow - construction worker/bulldozer/construction crane/darkness/enhanced power ***Shadow Rescue Yellow Armor Of Darkness - construction worker/bulldozer/construction crane/darkness/Powered Protector **Shadow Rescue Green - Recycler/Recycling truck/darkness ***Super Shadow Rescue Green - Recycler/Recycling truck/darkness/enhanced power ***Shadow Rescue Green Armor Of Darkness - Recycler/Recycling truck/darkness/Powered Protector **Shadow Rescue Blue - policemen/police car/darkness ***Super Shadow Rescue Blue - policemen/police car/darkness/enhanced power ***Shadow Rescue Blue Armor Of Darkness - policemen/police car/darkness/Powered Protector **Shadow Rescue Pink - aerial rescue/helicopter/darkness ***Super Shadow Rescue Pink - aerial rescue/helicopter/darkness/enhanced power ***Shadow Rescue Pink Armor Of Darkness - aerial rescue/helicopter/darkness/Powered Protector **Shadow Rescue Silver - sixteen wheeler/darkness ***Super Shadow Rescue Silver - sixteen wheeler/darkness/enhanced power ***Shadow Rescue Silver Armor Of Darkness - sixteen wheeler/darkness/Powered Protector **Shadow Rescue Cyan - mountain climber/snow cat/darkness ***Super Shadow Rescue Cyan - mountain climber/snow cat/darkness/enhanced power ***Shadow Rescue Cyan Armor Of Darkness - mountain climber/snow cat/darkness/Powered Protector **Shadow Rescue Forest - jungle explorer/jungle jeep/darkness ***Super Shadow Rescue Forest - jungle explorer/jungle jeep/darkness/enhanced power ***Shadow Rescue Forest Armor Of Darkness - jungle explorer/jungle jeep/darkness/Powered Protector **Shadow Digital Pink - cellphone/antenna/darkness ***Super Shadow Digital Pink - cellphone/antenna/darkness/enhanced power ***Shadow Digital Pink Armor Of Darkness - cellphone/antenna/darkness/Powered Protector *Rescue Paw - rescue services/animals **Red Rescue Paw - firefighter/fire truck/Dalmatian ***Red Paw Para-DX - Kamen Rider Para-DX/Game/Virus/Fighter/Boxer/Fighting Games ***Super Red Rescue Paw - firefighter/fire truck/Dalmatian/enhanced power **Orange Rescue Paw - scuba diver/hovercraft/Chocolate Labrador Retriever ***Super Orange Rescue Paw - scuba diver/hovercraft/Chocolate Labrador Retriever/enhanced power **Yellow Rescue Paw - construction worker/bulldozer/construction crane/English Bulldog ***Super Yellow Rescue Paw - construction worker/bulldozer/construction crane/English Bulldog/enhanced power **Green Rescue Paw - Recycler/Recycling truck/Mixed Breed ***Super Green Rescue Paw - Recycler/Recycling truck/Mixed Breed/enhanced power **Blue Rescue Paw - policemen/police car/German Shepherd ***Blue Paw Para-DX - Kamen Rider Para-DX/Virus/Game Character/Jigsaw Puzzle/Puzzle Games ***Super Blue Rescue Paw - policemen/police car/German Shepherd/enhanced power **Pink Rescue Paw - aerial rescue/helicopter/cockapoo (Cocker spaniel/Poodle mix) ***Super Pink Rescue Paw - aerial rescue/helicopter/cockapoo (Cocker spaniel/Poodle mix)/enhanced power **Robo Rescue Paw - robot/sixteen wheeler/Robot Dog ***Super Robo Rescue Paw - robot/sixteen wheeler/Robot Dog/enhanced power **Cyan Rescue Paw - mountain climber/snow cat/Husky ***Super Cyan Rescue Paw - mountain climber/snow cat/Husky/enhanced power **Forest Rescue Paw - jungle explorer/jungle jeep/Chihuahua (also referenced to as a Potcake) ***Super Forest Rescue Paw - jungle explorer/jungle jeep/Chihuahua (also referenced to as a Potcake)/enhanced power **Red Rescue Paw - firefighter/fire truck/Dalmatian/woman ***Super Female Red Rescue Paw - firefighter/fire truck/Dalmatian/woman/enhanced power **Royal Rescue Paw - princess/Canine (West Highland White Terrier) ***Super White Rescue Paw - princess/Canine (West Highland White Terrier)/enhanced power **Crimson Rescue Paw - Ninja/lightning/Dalmatian ***Super Crimson Rescue Paw - Ninja/lightning/Dalmatian/enhanced power **Navy Rescue Paw - Ninja/thunder/German Shepherd ***Super Navy Rescue Paw - Ninja/thunder/German Shepherd/enhanced power **Bronze Rescue Paw - fighter/Karate/martial arts/Appenzeller Sennenhund ***Super Bronze Rescue Paw - fighter/Karate/martial arts/Appenzeller Sennenhund ***Super Bronze Rescue Paw - fighter/Karate/martial arts/Appenzeller Sennenhund/enhanced power ***Triumph Armor - fighter/Karate/martial arts/Appenzeller Sennenhund/Samurai/Shogun/Rifle **Grey Rescue Paw - fisherman/Beagle ***Super Grey Rescue Paw - fisherman/Beagle/enhanced power ***Star Armor - fisherman/Beagle/water/strength/power-up/light **Silva Rescue Paw - sheep herder/Belgian Sheepdog ***Silva Rescue Paw S.W.A.T. Armor - 1/SWAT officer/power-up ***Super Silva Rescue Paw - sheep herder/Belgian Sheepdog/enhanced power **Mountain Rescue Paw - mountain climber/mountain rescuer/Saint Bernard ***Super Mountain Rescue Paw - mountain climber/mountain rescuer/Saint Bernard/enhanced power **Future Forest Rescue Paw - jungle explorer/jungle jeep/time traveler/Kamen Rider Zi-O/Timerangers/Chihuahua (also referenced to as a Potcake)/Silver The Hedgehog ***Super Physic - Silver The Hedgehog/ESP/Energized **Future Blue Paw - policemen/police car/German Shepherd/time traveler/Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi/Timerangers/Blaze The Cat ***Burning Form - Blaze The Cat/Fire/Phoenix **Future Green Paw - Recycler/Recycling truck/Mixed Breed/time traveler/Kamen Rider Geiz/Timerangers *Shadow Rescue Paw **Black Rescue Paw - firefighter/fire truck/Dalmatian/darkness ***Super Black Rescue Paw - firefighter/fire truck/Dalmatian/darkness/enhanced power ***Black Rescue Paw Armor Of Darkness - firefighter/fire truck/Dalmatian/darkness/Powered Protector **Shadow Orange Rescue Paw - scuba diver/hovercraft/Chocolate Labrador Retriever/darkness ***Super Shadow Orange Rescue Paw - scuba diver/hovercraft/Chocolate Labrador Retriever/darkness/enhanced power ***Shadow Orange Rescue Paw Armor Of Darkness - scuba diver/hovercraft/Chocolate Labrador Retriever/darkness/Powered Protector **Shadow Yellow Rescue Paw - construction worker/bulldozer/construction crane/English Bulldog/darkness ***Super Shadow Yellow Rescue Paw - construction worker/bulldozer/construction crane/English Bulldog/darkness/enhanced power ***Shadow Yellow Rescue Paw Armor Of Darkness - construction worker/bulldozer/construction crane/English Bulldog/darkness/Powered Protector **Shadow Green Rescue Paw - Recycler/Recycling truck/Mixed Breed/darkness ***Super Shadow Green Rescue Paw - Recycler/Recycling truck/Mixed Breed/darkness/enhanced power ***Shadow Green Rescue Paw Armor Of Darkness - Recycler/Recycling truck/Mixed Breed/darkness/Powered Protector **Shadow Blue Rescue Paw - policemen/police car/German Shepherd/darkness ***Super Shadow Blue Rescue Paw - policemen/police car/German Shepherd/darkness/enhanced power ***Shadow Blue Rescue Paw Armor Of Darkness - policemen/police car/German Shepherd/darkness/Powered Protector **Shadow Pink Rescue Paw - aerial rescue/helicopter/cockapoo (Cocker spaniel/Poodle mix)/darkness ***Super Shadow Pink Rescue Paw - aerial rescue/helicopter/cockapoo (Cocker spaniel/Poodle mix)/darkness/enhanced power ***Shadow Pink Rescue Paw Armor Of Darkness - aerial rescue/helicopter/cockapoo (Cocker spaniel/Poodle mix)/darkness/Powered Protector **Shadow Robo Rescue Paw - robot/sixteen wheeler/Robot Dog/darkness ***Super Shadow Robo Rescue Paw - robot/sixteen wheeler/Robot Dog/darkness/enhanced power ***Shadow Robo Rescue Paw Armor Of Darkness - robot/sixteen wheeler/Robot Dog/darkness/Powered Protector **Shadow Cyan Rescue Paw - mountain climber/snow cat/Husky/darkness ***Super Shadow Everest Rescue Paw - mountain climber/snow cat/Husky/darkness/enhanced power ***Shadow Everest Rescue Paw Armor Of Darkness - mountain climber/snow cat/Husky/darkness/Powered Protector **Shadow Forest Rescue Paw - jungle explorer/jungle jeep/Chihuahua (also referenced to as a Potcake)/darkness ***Super Shadow Forest Rescue Paw - jungle explorer/jungle jeep/Chihuahua (also referenced to as a Potcake)/darkness/enhanced power ***Shadow Forest Rescue Paw Armor Of Darkness - jungle explorer/jungle jeep/Chihuahua (also referenced to as a Potcake)/darkness/Powered Protector **Shadow Female Black Rescue Paw - firefighter/fire truck/Dalmatian/darkness/woman ***Super Shadow Female Black Rescue Paw - firefighter/fire truck/Dalmatian/darkness/woman/enhanced power ***Female Black Rescue Paw Armor Of Darkness - firefighter/fire truck/Dalmatian/darkness/woman/Powered Protector *Other Heroes **Kamen Rider GX - Kamen Rider G3/Robot/Stag beetle/police officer/Rescue Silver ***Kamen Rider G10-X - Kamen Rider G3-X/Robot/Stag beetle/police officer/Rescue Silver ***Kamen Rider GX Mild - Kamen Rider G3 Mild/Robot/Stag beetle/Mass production type/police officer/Rescue Silver **Tornado Armor Tails - The Tornado/Plane/Mech Suit/Tails **Kamen Rider TheBee ***Rider Form - Wasp ***Masked Form - Bee/Wasp/Beehive/Pupa **Excalibur Ranger - Knight/Gold/Excalibur/Secret **Rescue Climax - Kamen Rider Den-O Climax Form/Rescue Red/Xen/Sonic/Shadow/Silver **Super Rescue Climax - Kamen Rider Den-O Super Climax Form/Rescue Red/Xen/Sonic/Shadow/Silver/Maria Robotnik **Kamen Rider Pawz - Smartwatch/Katakana/Future Kamen Riders/Film/Kamen Rider Woz *** - Smartwatch/Katakana/Kamen Rider Shinobi *** - Smartwatch/Katakana/Kamen Rider Quiz *** - Smartwatch/Katakana/Kamen Rider Kikai ***PawzGinga - Smartwatch/Astronomical clock/Katakana/Solar System/UFO/Kamen Rider Ginga **** - Astronomical clock/Ornery/Katakana/Galaxy **** - Astronomical clock/Sundial/Katakana/Sun **** - Astronomical clock/Equatorial/Katakana/Planets ***Futurering Sonic - Smartwatch/Katakana/Sonic The Hedgehog ***Futurering Shadow - Smartwatch/Katakana/Shadow The Hedgehog ***Futurering Silver - Smartwatch/Katakana/Silver The Hedgehog ***Time Strike - Grandfather Clock/Knight/Katakana/Clock/Numbers ****Past Setting - Sundial/Police Officer/Katakana/Clock/Numbers ****Present Setting - Battery Clock/Cyborg/Katakana/Clock/Numbers ****Future Setting - Digital Clock/Knight/Katakana/Clock/Numbers **Shin Rescue Red - Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin/Samurai/Archer/Energy/Future/Fruit/Yubari King Cantaloupe/Bow **Mage Rescue Black - Rescue Black/Mage/Kamen Rider Wizard **Sonic Speed Ranger - Sonic The Hedgehog/Sentai Ranger ***Armored Rescue Red - Rescue Red/Armored Hero ***Synergy Sonic - Sonic The Hedgehog/Rolex Watch/Katakana/Knight **Chaos Shadow Ranger - Shadow The Hedgehog/Sentai Ranger ***Armored Rescue Black - Rescue Black/Armored Hero ***Fever Shadow - Shadow The Hedgehog/dance techniques **Physic Silver Ranger - Silver The Hedgehog/Sentai Ranger ***Armored Future Paw - Future Paw/Armored Hero **Mix Up Rescue Red - Rescue Red/Air Force Rescue Red/Mission Blue/Aquatic Rescue Blue/Excalibur Ranger/Mix Match **Cho Deadheat Bernie - Motorcycle/Sidecar/Hotrod/Fire/Machine/Mashin Chaser/Car Key/Hedgehog ***Deadheat Bernadette - Motorcycle/Sidecar/Hotrod/Fire/Hedgehog *** - Sports car/Racecar Driver/Hedgehog *** - Dune buggy/Hedgehog *** - Garbage truck/Hedgehog *** - Formula One car/Racecar Driver/Hedgehog *** - Sports car/Tridoron/Hedgehog ***Type Fruits - Car/Samurai/Orange/Kamen Rider Gaim/Hedgehog ***Type High Speed - Luxurious sports car/Hedgehog ***Type Special - Futuristic car/Hedgehog ***Type Zero Drive - Car/Racer/Sports car/Negative/Hedgehog **Zero-One Rider Jules - Milkweed Grasshopper/Hedgehog ***01 Shining Jules - Grasshopper/Power-up/Simulator/Hedgehog ***01 Shining Assault Jules - Grasshopper/Power-up/Wolf/Werewolf/Hedgehog ***01 Metalcluster Jules - TBA ***001 Rider Jules - Milkweed Grasshopper/Diamond Plate/Restraints/Hedgehog ***Gatling Hedgehog - Hedgehog/Kamen Rider Zero-One **Kamen Rider Chuck - Hedgehog/Robot/Machine/Science/Plamodel ***HedgehogRobot Sparkling Form - Hedgehog/Robot/Machine/Lightning/Sparkle/Soda ***Hazard Form - Hedgehog/Robot/Machine/Hazard Level/Exploded hair of scientist ****HedgehogHedgehog Form - Hedgehog/Needle/Hazard Level/Exploded hair of scientist ****RobotRobot Form - Robot/Machine/Hazard Level/Exploded hair of scientist ***Genius Form (ジーニアスフォーム Jīniasu Fōmu) - Scientist/Sample Bottle/Circuit Board/Gear/Lab/Factory/Rainbow/Obangsaek **Cenozoic Hero Muttski - Dog/Cenozoic Era/Sentai Ranger **Proto Rescue Red - Rescue Red/Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin/Samurai/Watermelon/Minigun/Shield/Proto Type (Formerly) ***Aqua Rescue Red - Rescue Red/Swordsmen/Sea/Archer/Mermaid **Snipe Rescue Green - Marksman/Sniper/Captain/Battleship/Simulation Games/Rescue Green **Brave Rescue Blue - Knight/Angel/Paladin/Griffin/RPG Games/Rescue Blue **Grease Rescue Pink - Robot/Machine/Castle/Stag Beetle/Owl/Ice/Blizzard/Rescue Pink **Rescue LeviLogan - Rescue Red/Rescue Yellow/Kamen Rider Build/Firefighter/Construction Worker ***Rescue Red Heroic Spirit - Rescue Red/Rescue Yellow/Digital Pink/Fire truck/Bulldozer/Bullet Train/Makayla Shelly/Logan Lemon/Kamen Rider Grease **Survive Knight Amy - Chinese Dragon/European Knight/Queen/Sentai Ranger ***Strike Survive Amy - Chinese Dragon/Medieval Knight/European Knight/Gladiator/Beast Tamer/Pharaoh/Teutonic Knight/Empress *Unnamed Zone - Super Sentai/Kamen Riders **Mashin Traveler - Grim Reaper/Virus **Rescue Red - firefighter/fire truck/camera/Kamen Rider Decade ***Complete Form - Italian Stiped-Bug/Barcode/Kamen Riders/Kamen Ride Cards/King **Rescue Yellow - construction worker/bulldozer/construction crane/Kamen Rider Diend ***Complete Form - Sniper/King/Blue Shieldbug/Barcode/Kamen Rider Cards/Movie Riders **Rescue Fire - red jagged clock hand/fire/commander/Tyrannosaurus **Digital Pink - cellphone/antenna/bullet train **Forest Rescue Paw - jungle explorer/jungle jeep/Chihuahua (also referenced to as a Potcake) ***Ohma Tracker - Luxury Watch/Clock hands/Chronograph/Katakana/Kanji/Eagle (Shocker)/Demon King **Rocky Booster - Letter A/Motorcycle/Thrusters/Beetle **Catboy - Rescue Blue/Cat/Pajamas **Gekko - Rescue Green/Gecko/Lizard/Chameleon/Pajamas **Owlette - Rescue Pink/Owl/Pajamas **Rescue Silver - leader/sixteen wheeler ***Rescue Christmas - Christmas/Rescue Red/Rescue Green/Battle Fever J (Portugal) **Blue Rescue Paw - policemen/police car/German Shepherd *** - Train station *** - Altair/Bull/Ushiwakamaru/Letter A *** - Tracker/Vega/Hawk/Benkei/Magpie/Letter V *** - Altair/Bull/Ushiwakamaru/Zero/Letter Z *Mirror World - Mirrored Motifs **Levi Seventeen (Mirror World) - firefighter/fire truck/reflection BiBiBi no BibillSonic *Bibiru Sonic - G-Shock Watch/Hiragana/Kamen Rider Ghost/Yurusen/Terrified expression Stage Show: Game Spark *Rescue Red PawzArmor - Smartwatch/Katakana/Future Kamen Riders/Film/Kamen Rider Woz *Sonic Speed Ranger - Sonic The Hedgehog/Sentai Ranger **Sonic Speed Ranger (Good) - Sonic The Hedgehog/Sentai Ranger/Hero **Sonic Speed Ranger (Bad) - Sonic The Hedgehog/Sentai Ranger/Villain **Sonic Speed Ranger (Ordinary) - Sonic The Hedgehog/Sentai Ranger/Civilian *Black Buster Shadow - Shadow The Hedgehog/Sentai Ranger *Timeranger Silver - Silver The Hedgehog/Sentai Ranger/Timerangers/Silver arrow hand/triangle *Rescue Orange Fire States - scuba diver/hovercraft/Fire/Firefighter Advent Adventures: Rise of The Werehog *Zero-One Rider Jules - Milkweed Grasshopper/Hedgehog ** - Wolf/Werewolf ** - Wolf/Werewolf/Power-up/Machine *Kamen Rider Chuck - Hedgehog/Robot/Machine/Science/Plamodel ** - Wolf/Smartphone/Text Message *** - Wolf/Smartphone/Text Message/Hazard Level/Exploded hair of scientist *Deadheat Bernadette - Motorcycle/Sidecar/Hotrod/Fire/Hedgehog ** - Werewolf (Lycanthrope)/Jack-O'Lantern Haunted (Spin-off) *Ghost Rescue Red - Ghost/firefighter/fire truck *Cyber Rescuers - Rescue services/Cybernetics **Cyber Rescue Red - firefighter/fire truck/Cybernetics **Cyber Rescue Orange - scuba diver/hovercraft/Cybernetics **Cyber Rescue Yellow - construction worker/bulldozer/construction crane/Cybernetics **Cyber Rescue Green - Recycler/Recycling truck/Cybernetics **Cyber Rescue Blue - policemen/police car/Cybernetics **Cyber Rescue Pink - aerial rescue/helicopter/Cybernetics **Cyber Rescue Silver - sixteen wheeler/Cybernetics **Cyber Rescue Cyan - mountain climber/snow cat/Cybernetics **Cyber Rescue Forest - jungle explorer/jungle jeep/Cybernetics **Cyber Female Rescue Red - firefighter/fire truck/woman/Cybernetics **Cyber Rescue Ace - pilot/plane/Cybernetics **Cyber Shining Armor - black knight/magic/Cybernetics **Cyber Moonlight Warrior - Warrior/Moonlight/magic/Cybernetics **Cyber Rescue White - robot/officer/law enforcer/metal hero/Cybernetics **Cyber Rescue Dull Silver - fisherman/sixteen wheeler/dull colors/Cybernetics **Cyber Rescue Black - firefighter/fire truck/darkness/Cybernetics **Cyber Rescue Black II - firefighter/fire truck/darkness/Cybernetics *Cyber Rescue Paw - Rescue services/Cybernetics/animals **Cyber Red Paw - firefighter/fire truck/Dalmatian/woman/Cybernetics **Cyber Orange Paw - scuba diver/hovercraft/Chocolate Labrador Retriever/Cybernetics **Cyber Orange Paw - scuba diver/hovercraft/Chocolate Labrador Retriever/Cybernetics **Cyber Yellow Paw - construction worker/bulldozer/construction crane/English Bulldog/Cybernetics **Cyber Green Paw - Recycler/Recycling truck/Mixed Breed/Cybernetics **Cyber Pink Paw - aerial rescue/helicopter/cockapoo (Cocker spaniel/Poodle mix)/Cybernetics **Cyber Robo Paw - robot/sixteen wheeler/Robot Dog/Cybernetics **Cyber Cyan Paw - mountain climber/snow cat/Husky/Cybernetics **Cyber Forest Paw - jungle explorer/jungle jeep/Chihuahua (also referenced to as a Potcake)/Cybernetics **Cyber Royal Paw - princess/Canine (West Highland White Terrier)/Cybernetics **Cyber Crimson Paw - Ninja/lightning/Dalmatian/Cybernetics **Cyber Navy Paw - Ninja/thunder/German Shepherd/Cybernetics **Cyber Bronze Paw - fighter/Karate/martial arts/Appenzeller Sennenhund/Cybernetics **Cyber Grey Paw - fisherman/Beagle/Cybernetics **Cyber Silva Paw - sheep herder/Belgian Sheepdog/Cybernetics **Cyber Mountain Paw - mountain climber/mountain rescuer/Saint Bernard/Cybernetics **Cyber Future Forest Paw - jungle explorer/jungle jeep/time traveler/Kamen Rider Zi-O/Timerangers/Chihuahua (also referenced to as a Potcake)/Cybernetics **Cyber Future Forest Paw II - jungle explorer/jungle jeep/time traveler/Kamen Rider Zi-O/Timerangers/Cybernetics *Ancient Rescuers - samurai/Kanji/Japanese nobility **Ancient Rescue Red - "hi" (火 fire)/lord/power-up **Ancient Rescue Orange - "Kaze" (風 Wind)/vassal **Ancient Rescue Yellow - "tsuchi" (土 earth)/vassal **Ancient Rescue Green - "moku" (木 wood)/vassal **Ancient Rescue Blue - "mizu" (水 water)/vassal **Ancient Rescue Pink - "ten" (天 heaven)/vassal **Ancient Rescue Silver - "hikari" (光 light)/sushi vendor/vassal **Ancient Rescue Cyan - "Kōri" (氷 ice)/vassal **Ancient Rescue Forest - "Shinrin" (森林 Forest)/vassal *Ancient Rescue Paw - samurai/Kanji/animals/Japanese nobility **Ancient Red Rescue Paw - "hi" (火 fire)/vassal/Dalmatian **Ancient Orange Rescue Paw - "Kaze" (風 Wind)/vassal/Chocolate Labrador Retriever **Ancient Yellow Rescue Paw - "tsuchi" (土 earth)/vassal/English Bulldog **Ancient Green Rescue Paw - "moku" (木 wood)/vassal/Mixed Breed **Ancient Blue Rescue Paw - "mizu" (水 water)/vassal/German Shepherd **Ancient Pink Rescue Paw - "ten" (天 heaven)/vassal/cockapoo (Cocker spaniel/Poodle mix) **Ancient Cyan Rescue Paw - "Kōri" (氷 ice)/vassal/Husky **Ancient Forest Rescue Paw - "Shinrin" (森林 Forest)/Chihuahua (also referenced to as a Potcake)/lord/power-up Advent Comics Zeta Quest *Zeta Rangers - Zeta Symbol/Mystical Powers **Zeta Red - Solar Eclipse **Zeta Green - Light/Sun/Solar Energy **Zeta Black - Nighttime/Darkness/Moon/Dusk **Zeta Orange - Sunset/Dawn **Zeta Pink - Time **Zeta Grey - Wind **Zeta Neo Green - Wisdom and Intelligence **Zeta Yellow - Thunder and Lightning **Zeta Cyan - Sea **Zeta Blue - Water **Zeta Violet - Words/Speech/Eloquence/Music **Zeta White - Fighting/War **Zeta Silver - Creation and Life **Zeta Gold - Creation and Death Delta Mission *Delta Rangers - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter/Elements **Delta Red - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter/Speed ***Super Delta Red - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter/Speed/Enchanted Power ***Delta Red Hybrid - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter/Speed/Hybrid ***Delta Red of Darkness - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter/Darkness **Delta Orange - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter/Flight ***Delta Orange Tornado - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter/Flight/The Tornado **Delta Crimson - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter/Strength ***Delta Crimson Perfecter Protector - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter/Strength/Perfecter/Powered Protector **Delta Black - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter/Chaos ***Chaos Delta Black - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter/Speed/Enchanted Power/Chaos Power **Delta White - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter/Gilding **Delta Omega - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter/Power **Delta Pink - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter ***Delta Pink Survive - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter/Chinese Dragon/Medieval Knight/European Knight/Gladiator/Beast Tamer/Pharaoh/Teutonic Knight/Empress **Delta Cream - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter/Super leaping **Delta Violet - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter **Delta Neo Green - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter/Fire Breathing **Delta Ninja - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter/Ninja **Delta Yellow - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter/Poison **Delta Silver - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter ***ESP Delta Silver - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter/Enchanted Power/ESP **Delta Flare - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter/Fire ***Burning Delta Flare - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter/Fire/Sol Power **Delta Brown - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter **Delta Green - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter **Delta Neo Violet - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter **Delta Grey - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter **Delta Cyan - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter ***Excalibur Delta Cyan - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter/Knight/Gold/Excalibur/Secret **Delta Blue - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter **Male Delta Blue - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter **Cyber Delta Blue - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter **Delta Light Brown - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter/Super Hearing **Delta Dark - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter/Illusions ***Phantom Delta Dark - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter/Illusions/Phantom **Delta Custom Red - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter **Delta Shard - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter/Cybernetic Enhancements ***Delta Metal - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter/Cybernetic Enhancements ***Delta Shard V3 - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter/Cybernetic Enhancements/Upgrade **Delta Red X - Delta Symbol/Freedom Fighter **Delta Darkling - Delta Symbol/Black Arms/Chaos/Villain Galactic X Team *Galactic X Team - Space/saviors/astronaut/Letter X/Renegades **Galactic X Red - Renegade/YūkanRed/Space/Letter X **Galactic X Blue - Renegade/TatakaiBlue/Space/Letter X **Galactic X Yellow - Renegade/Hoshi Ki/Space/Letter X **Galactic X Grey - Renegade/Hurricane Storm Yūgōger/Space/Letter X **Galactic X Orange - Renegade/Tan'i Orange/Space/Letter X **Galactic X Royal Red - Renegade/Aka 1gou/Space/Letter X **Galactic X Silver - Renegade/Titanium Ranger/Space/Letter X **Galactic X White - Renegade/White Manger/Space/Letter X **Galactic X Black - Renegade/Juken Black/Space/Letter X **Galactic X Pink - Renegade/Pink Lily/Space/Letter X **Galactic X Green - Renegade/Green Hover/Space/Letter X **Galactic X Navy - Renegade/Drive Navy/Space/Letter X **Galactic X Magenta - Renegade/KayakuPink/Space/Letter X **Galactic X Violet - Renegade/TatakaiWhite/Space/Letter X **Galactic X Gold - Renegade/KazeGold/Space/Letter X **Galactic X Lunar Silver - Renegade/Novu Wolf/Space/Letter X **Galactic X Burning Orange -Renegade/Rescue Red/Space/Letter X Others *Custom Ranger - Arcade Game/Customizable Character/Player Character/Hero/Sentai Ranger *Custom Ranger Acuto - Arcade Game/Non-Player Character/Villain/Sentai Ranger Action! Who done it case! *Kamen Rider Traveler - Motorbike/Racer/Machine/Vaccine/Knight/Crossing guard/Chaser/Tracker **^Mashin Traveler - Motorbike/Machine/Grim Reaper/Virus/Tracker *Kamen Rider Everest - Sports car/Everest **^Mach Everest - Motorbike/Racer/Everest/Husky **^Traveler Everest - Motorbike/Racer/Everest/Husky **^Everest Traveler - Motorbike/Racer/Everest/Husky/Chaser/Tracker :Characters with a ^ Means those forms/Heroes appear after their Series ended. Shattered Universe *Lord Destruction - Rescue Red/Mission Blue/Overlord/Demon/Former Hero/Lord Drakkon/Alternate World Entity **Lord Destruction (Evolution I) - Rescue Red/Mission Blue/Air Force/Overlord/Demon/Former Hero/Lord Drakkon/Alternate World Entity **Lord Destruction (Evolution II) - Rescue Red/Mission Blue/Air Force/Scuba Diver/Overlord/Demon/Former Hero/Lord Drakkon/Alternate World Entity **Lord Destruction (Evolution III) - Rescue Red/Mission Blue/Air Force/Scuba Diver/Overlord/Demon/Former Hero/Lord Drakkon (Evolution III)/Alternate World Entity *Rescue Red Sentries - Rescue Red/Soldier/Alternate World Entity *Ao2 Sentries - Ao Nigō/Soldier/Alternate World Entity *BearRV Sentries - BearRV/Soldier/Alternate World Entity *Ice Ranger Sentries - Ice Ranger/Soldier/Alternate World Entity *Midorenger Sentries - Midorenger/Soldier/Alternate World Entity *Gokai Silver Sentries - Gokai Silver/Soldier/Gold Mode/Alternate World Entity *Storm Sentries - Storm Yūgōger/Soldier/Alternate World Entity Mighty Pups Comics *Lord Devastation - Tracker/Rescue Red/Overlord/Demon/Former Hero/Lord Drakkon/Alternate World Entity **Lord Devastation (Evolution I) - Tracker/Mighty Pups/Demon/Former Hero/Alternate World Entity **Lord Devastation (Evolution II) - Tracker/King/Demon/Former Hero/Alternate World Entity **Lord Devastation (Evolution III) - Tracker/Mighty Pups/Wizard/Demon/Former Hero/Alternate World Entity **Lord Devastation (Evolution IV) - Tracker/Paw Patrol/Mighty Pups/Demon/Former Hero/Alternate World Entity **Lord Devastation (Evolution V) - Tracker/Kaijin/Mutant/Former Hero/Alternate World Entity *Marshall Sentries - Marshall/Soldier/Alternate World Entity *Zuma Sentries - Zuma/Soldier/Alternate World Entity *Rubble Sentries - Rubble/Soldier/Alternate World Entity *Rocky Sentries - Rocky/Soldier/Alternate World Entity *Chase Sentries - Chase/Soldier/Alternate World Entity *Skye Sentries - Skye/Soldier/Alternate World Entity *Everest Sentries - Everest/Soldier/Alternate World Entity *Great Leader of Mighty Pups of Chaos - Chase/Shocker/Kaijin/Former Hero *Mad Props - Rocky/mad scientist/kaijin/Former Hero/Shocker *Cape of Ginga - Marshall/Galaxy/Kaijin/Former Hero/possessed Category:Dream Sentai